Five years on
by LolaBeth
Summary: Rhett left Scarlett 5 years ago, Bonnie never died but when rhett comes back can he really face whats waiting for him in Atlanta? Ashley/Scarlett some parts. Mostly Scarlett/Rhett


A "What if" story. Instead of taking Bonnie inside, Rhett had left her with a servant. Then left. This story carries on five years later, Bonnie is now eight and the twins, and Jacob and Lucas are both four years old. Scalett has gotten over Ashley and now owns most of Atlanta. 

"Mammy Ella is 13 years old, surely she is not crying because of what Bonnie said!" Scarlett butler snapped.

She stared down the staircase at Mammy who was standing next to a miserable looking Bonnie.

Like everyday her precious little girl was dressed in a new outfit. Today she looked adorable in purple velvet that matched Scarlett's.

Scarlett sighed; Ella had always been the soft one. Just like her stupid father, Frank. But one look at Bonnie and you knew that she was Scarlett Butler's daughter. Not that Ella wasn't precious; Ella was unique in her own way too.

"She's jealous her daddy left her nothing. Everybody says that Ella's daddy was nothing compared to my daddy! That she lives on my daddy's charity!" Bonnie protested.

"Bonnie Blue Butler if you say that again I will send you so far away that your "daddy" wont even be able to hear you again!" Scarlett roared.

One thing she could not stand was the person her youngest daughter was becoming. Her suspicions were on India Wilkes. Why couldn't Bonnie just love her siblings, like Ella did? She was right about one thing they did have different fathers. If Ella had been Rhett's daughter she would have never been the sensitive person she was.

Oh bother! Why had everything good to do with Rhett? She thought, she hadn't seen her husband in four years. He didn't even know that he had two sons. And she was most certainly not going to tell him! Over her dead body!

"Mama! Mama! We found a dead cat!"

Scarlett ran down to see what all the chaos was about. Mammy followed her into the playroom where her two sons were.

Lucas and Jacob were both there, both copies of Rhett. Tanned and dark haired. They'd never met their father; their mother had told him that he was on an adventure. Bonnie would tell them stories about the adventures she had gone on with their father. Both boys, like their father had a habit of always being in the wrong places in the wrong times.

They were both sitting on the huge Persian rug dressed in this season best clothes with a dead cat in front of them.

"Oh great balls of fury! Get rid of it Lucas Butler and you Jacob Butler have two minutes to explain to me what its doing here!" Scarlett shouted.

Ella came running in dressed in a black dress; her brunette curls were all over the place.

"Mother, sorry to bother you. I've misplaced my cat, Lee." Ella said.

She always spoke formally to her mother; they'd never been as close as Bonnie and Scarlett were.

Scarlett looked at her eldest daughter then to the creature in front of her sons.

"Oh please don't tell me…." Her voice was trailed of with a piercing screech from Ella.

Ella had ran to the creature and picked it up then started crying.

Scarlett looked up heavenwards; there was too much chaos in this house. Everywhere she looked there were servants and children.

She remembered her first child, her first son. Wade Hamilton. The last time she'd seen him was when he was sixteen and he had left the house saying Scarlett was the worst mother, and no wonder Rhett had left her.

She admitted she hadn't been the best mother to wade and had defiantly not treated him with the love and care she devoted to Luke and Jacob. But she'd still loved him.

Now with four children, three being Rhett's children life was more than hard.

She's bought the bank of Atlanta and most of the dressmaker's shops.

Of course Rhett had funded her, but with the money she was making Rhett's money was only dumped in Bonnie's dowry-which looked incredibly big or the twins accounts.

Franks money had all been put towards Ella; scarlet was quite pleased with her life.

Of course she missed Rhett, but Bonnie kept his place. At the age of eight she was till scared of sleeping alone, she now slept next to Scarlett.

They both had sleepless nights missing the same man and they both helped each other get back to sleep.

"Mama! Tell Ella to give back the cat!" Lucas creamed.

The cat, which cat?

Oh then it hit Scarlett, Ella's cat. She was hardly spending any time with the twins anymore.

"Darlings, Ella loved the cat. And I'm very angry with you both. But we're going to leave Ella alone for a while, and I' going to take you all out to the ice cream pallor." Scarlett said sweetly.

Ella had loved that cat dearly, originally it had been Bonnie's a gift from her grandmother but Bonnie had got bored of the cat and left it to her caring older sister.

An hour later Scarlett, Bonnie and the twins were all in "Betties" drinking fresh lemonade and eating strawberry ice cream.

All they were missing was Rhett. Even after four years Scarlett missed him.

"Mama I want a revolver for my birthday!" Lucas shouted.

"I'm going to get one too! Then I'm going to kill everyone!" Jacob shouted.

"Daddy!" Bonnie called.

"Yes darling we also all wan to see your father." Scarlett murmured.

"No! Daddy's here!" Bonnie called.


End file.
